The invention relates to calibrating the colors produced by a digitally-controlled display device. ("Color" is used in a general sense to mean the hue, saturation, and value for light sources, or hue, shade, and value for objects. The term may also be used to encompass black, white, or grayscale.)
In digital photographic editing, photographs (or other images) are scanned and digitized, and then displayed on a computer monitor. A user can then alter certain attributes of the displayed digitized image, and the alterations appear on the computer monitor. Finally, the altered image can be printed on a hard copy output device.